Outsiders
by LitLover 101
Summary: Requested story for Anon on Tumblr. Kai and Valerie kidnap the Mystic Falls gang. With little to do and no one coming to pick up the hostages, Kai comes up with a plan to entertain himself but will his plan have unanticipated results. Kai/Val Season 7 AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries TV show. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. I told an Anon on tumblr that I would write this story back in November, so here it is. I apologize to that person for the long wait and I hope you enjoy the story. On with the show…**

 **Outsiders** :

Kai wasn't sure if the glorious idea to hold the Mystic Bores hostage had been his or had been his partner in crime's. Smirking down at Damon and Bon Bon, who were tied up together, with matching looks of frustration and then cocking his head to see Stefan and Caroline, who also looked beyond pissed. Oh, what these kids would do to him and Valerie if they got loose. Too bad for them, they never would.

Twisting his head from his position, leaning against a wall a mere foot from Damon, Kai watched Valerie stare out the window. The other heretic was still a mystery to him. He could feel her rage; it emanated from every part of her but, other than that, nothing. She kept her guard up at all times no matter how many times Kai tried to get her to loosen up.

"Hey, Val, want to play a game?" Kai called.

Valerie shook her head, wordlessly staring away from Kai. He knew she was having a rough time being separated from her family but who needed family? They would just hurt you in the end. That's why Kai was happy he had killed his own and that Lily had been kind enough to resurrect him after that whole wedding disaster. Being headless was just not a look that Kai wanted to go for this or any other season.

"Okay. How about we play a game and if you become interested, then you can join in," Kai called to Valerie who was still ignoring him. "Man, what a buzzkill," he stage whispered to Bonnie who spat at him when he pulled her gag out. "Ugh. That was gross. _Who_ taught you manners?"

"A woman that was _better_ than you on her worse day," Bonnie snapped.

"Oh, Bon Bon," Kai patted Bonnie on the cheek who flinched. "You're just _so_ cute when you're angry." Stuffing the gag back into the Bennett witch's mouth, Kai moved around the wooden post to crouch in front of Caroline who sneered up at him. "Hey there, Care Bear. Do _you_ want to play a game?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Pulling Caroline's gag out, Kai waited for Caroline's reaction. "I would rather be flayed," Caroline snapped.

"If you wish," Kai replied, untying Caroline and yanking her to her feet in rapid motion. Her friends began to scream into their gags. Kai was pretty sure that Stefan just threatened him with bodily harm and Damon was yanking furiously at his vervian soaked ropes.

"Enough. Let her go!" Valerie commanded, although it came out as more of a weary sigh as her eyebrows rose.

"Hey, _now_ we're talking," Kai grinned at the strawberry blonde haired woman who stared back. "I knew that I could get a rise out of you."

"Let her _go_. This is _not_ the time to kill the hostages," Valerie said calmly, her gaze ticking toward Stefan for a brief moment before landing back on Kai.

"Then let's play a game," Kai retorted. "I bet Caroline knows _lots_ of fun games we can play. _Right_ , Caroline?"

"Yeah. Like the one where you cut your own head off," Caroline growled, stepping on his foot with her high heel.

"That stung," Kai muttered into the little vampire's ear. "How about I return the favor?"

"What game could we play?" Valerie interrupted. "It's been a long time since I played a game," she walked over and pulled Stefan's gag out of his mouth. "Stefan, any ideas?"

"Go screw yourself, Valerie," Stefan hissed between his teeth.

"That wasn't _very_ nice," Kai wagged a finger at Stefan before shoving his hand into Caroline's chest, wrapping his hand around her heart. "I would play nicely if I were you, or I might have to rip your little girlfriend's heart out."

" _Game_ , Stefan," Valerie ordered Stefan, staring him in the eye and Kai thought that there was a missing piece to a large puzzle and he did not know how all the pieces fit together, yet.

Stefan's mouth set in a line for a split second that could have cost Caroline her life if Kai were in the mood to kill her when he offered a name. "Spin the bottle?"

Damon snorted and began to mutter into his gag. Valerie got up and pulled it out so that Damon could tell them his thoughts. "Are you _serious_ with that? What are we, in the middle of a frikin' high school party?"

"I like high schools. Or at least I liked Mystic Falls High School. Such _wonderful_ memories of torturing your little girlfriend. Right, spin the bottle it is," Kai looked around for a bottle. "And since there are no bottles, I guess we'll just have to play spin the stake." Dropping Caroline to the ground, Kai broke off a leg from a wooden chair in the corner and laid it down on the floor. "Let's get you kids in a circle."

It didn't take long before Kai had arranged the circle so that he was facing Valerie with Damon and Bonnie flanking him with Stefan and Caroline to Valerie's right and left. "Let's get started, shall we?" Kai rubbed his hands together. He could tell that Valerie was not enjoying herself, but give her time. "I get the first turn," he took the stake and spun it. It whirled around and around before landing on… Valerie. "Ah, whose a girl?" he asked her.

Valerie sighed heavily. Kai had not intended for it to land on her. In fact, he had meant for the stake to point at Bonnie just so that he could watch Damon have a meltdown, but he wasn't complaining that it had turned out this way either.

"Shall we get this over with?" Valerie asked and Kai grinned before darting toward her and kissing her firmly on the lips. For a moment, Kai felt something akin to human emotion; it kind of itched.

Smiling, Kai pulled away and then moved to sit back down. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he called to Valerie who rolled her eyes.

"It's been a while since I've been kissed," Valerie replied, not giving an inch.

"But you enjoyed it, _didn't_ you?" Kai continued. He knew she wasn't going to say that the kiss was bad.

Valerie would not meet his eyes. "What do we do now?"

"You spin the stake," Caroline instructed her.

The stake spun and Valerie and Kai watched it spin round and round. He was hoping that it would land on him so that on their second go, she wouldn't be able to deny how hot their kiss was. When the stake stopped between Kai and Damon, Valerie looked to Caroline. "You can pick which one you want to kiss," Caroline said, smirking at Kai who wasn't sure why.

"Fine," Valerie got to her feet and headed toward Kai.  
Sitting back, he grinned smugly when the female heretic suddenly turned and pulled Damon's gag out. Kai could only sit, gritting his teeth while Valerie kissed Damon frikin' Salvatore. Unbelievable, when she could have had _him_. "Are you _serious_?" Kai snapped after Valerie pulled away. "You kiss _him_? Him?! You know that I'm a _better_ kisser!"

Valerie only smirked before going to sit down across from Kai. Rolling his eyes, Kai simply shook his head and the stake spun for Damon's turn. It landed on Kai. "I'm _not_ kissing him," Damon snapped.

"Then I will," Valerie said, getting to her feet. Kai felt eager as she made her way toward him. He knew she would be back for more. When she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, he rolled his eyes when she smiled down at him. Yeah. He knew it. She had been into kissing him. Even if she wouldn't admit it.

 **I miss Kai… Quiet sob… Goes to snivel in a corner.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


End file.
